Fade to black, fade to white and rot away
by Miss Flame Sniper
Summary: If she choose to be a human, would she fade to black? If she return to an angel, would she become white? Raf has to her decision to stay or go, with a war ahead, and find herself in the company of one she hated. She hated her. Because angel cannot use the word 'despise' if it was not for a devil, and as she lay on the ground, with her own two eyes, Raf watched everything rot away.


Author:FlameSniper12

Rating:K

Progress: Complete

Surrounding her, there was only darkness.

And in front of her, was a scale.

Two objects sit before her on each side of the scale: a gold shield with a bid carved on it, and on the other side, a bell

'Go ahead, make your choice' The scale seems to say " The outcome will decide your fate."

A foolish woman would freak out and start yelling, but Raf was no fool.

She knows this day would have to come.

On one side, was the fire bird, or angel, to stay forever an angel and protect her friends.

On the other side, was to go back to who she was, a human, and be with the one she loves.

Her hand slowly reach for the bell. But abruptly, she stop, and her hands shake.

There was a war outside. People need her. She could use what little power she has left and help them as best as she can. Everyone is watching her now, making her final decision. He too, will be watching. What would he say to her if she choose to be an angel? Would he get mad and leave her for good? What would her friends think of her if she chose to be a human? Would they too, leave her for good? Would she too, fade in to black? Or return to white?

A scared child would scream for her mother and father. But Raf was no scared little child. And her father is not going to be here to shield her. She knows.

Raf just wanted to live a normal life, where she is an angel by birth, have a normal angel boyfriend and no one targeting her. She is a human by birth, she has a boyfriend who is a devil, and there are many people targeting her. She knows.

She knows it all.

She hates it all, because angel couldn't use the word 'despise' on anything, unless it was a devil.

Raf wanted to protect her friends, and live a normal life with the one she loves.

Taking a deep breath, Raf made her decision.

'I'm sorry' She mutters

The bird shines, oh so bright.

And everything…fade to black.

When she woke up, it was all white.

And slowly, everything burst in to colors. The Golden School. Angie Town. Everything appeared before her.

And in the middle of it all, was a person she thought would never be in a place like this.

In the middle of the chaotic world, there she stood.

Reina, the long gone and long forgotten Reina.

'Raf, Raf, come with me to hell' Reina screams.

And Raf, too, in the middle of it all, screams.

Reina's slimy tentacles surround her, lift her up in the air, and it burns, oh it burns.

And Raf screams in agony.

"Save me! Help me! Please!" She screams. And no one answer her in that fake and oh so chaotic world, except for Reina's malicious laugh her pouring in her ears. "No one is coming for you now, little Raf. There is only me and you here. And I will make sure you enjoy it here.'

A fragile girl would cry and sob and wail. But Raf will not cry, nor she was fragile.

She endures.

She loves her friends. Her friends love her. As long as they are alright, she is happy. She knows it.

As long as Sulfus is safe, she will be glad. She knows it.

Raf did not chose to be an angel for nothing. She did it to protect her friends, even the devils. And to bring peace back. And she is not going to back down. Reina is not going to get her soul, even if she got her body.

Raf clench her hands into fists and releases them, leaving deep crescents in her palm, and clenches it again.

"This is it." And she screams

Her entire body was on fire, and Raf could not care less. " I'm not going to be toy you could manipulate, not anymore!" And Reina just screams, staying away from the fire that was Raf, looking at her in absolute horror.

" Fire….Ignite!" In a flash of lighting, Raf head straight for Reina, and Reina screams in shock.

Raf fell to the ground whilist Reina burns and fade away to black, and with her every own two eyes, Raf watched everything rot away. And she could not care less.

For the first since a long long time, Raf cries and closes her teary eyes.

The door opens.

Raf wakes in the open arms of her friends, and she looks oh so very happy.

A simple-minded person would smile and cries and hug them back.

Raf is not simple-minded and though she did hug them back, her heart was deeply hurt.

She knows from the start, that she would chose to be an angel. Not because it was the one that everyone, but two, wanted.

It was because she loves her friends, and she would rather die than watch them suffer.

" Goodbye, Sulfus. I'm sorry" Was what she said before going into battle as a warrior angel.

She never came back.

If Sulfus was an angel, he would cry his eyes out. Devils do not cry.

But he did anyway.


End file.
